The present invention relates generally to manufacturing and repairing of articles, and, more specifically, to dispensing or writing a material stream in desired patterns.
Manufactured parts or workpieces are found in myriad configurations from simple two-dimensional (2D) flat plates to complex bodies varying in curvature or contour in three dimensions (3D). Correspondingly, various types of machines are available for the manufacture and repair thereof including simple single-axis machines to complex multiaxis computer numerically controlled (CNC) machines.
These various machines typically remove material by cutting, whereas other machine add material by welding, brazing, or deposition. In one form of material deposition, a line or stream of material is deposited or written on a flat surface in predetermined patterns from simple lines to complex grids.
In one commercially available apparatus, a flat substrate, such as an electronic component, is mounted on a two-dimensional table which moves relative to a dispensing nozzle or pen. A stream of material is dispensed from the pen as the workpiece is suitably moved under computer control for producing thin films of material which are suitably cured or hardened atop the workpiece.
In one exemplary application it is desired to form thermocouples on a part for measuring temperature during testing thereof. If the part is flat, the 2D pen system may be used for writing the thermocouple material in suitable lines atop the part and cured for bonding therewith. However, if the part has a complex 3D configuration with varying curvature, it is difficult if not impossible to dispense the material stream along the curved surfaces thereof, and therefore relatively flat portions of the part must be used instead. This limits the ability to place the thermocouples where desired.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a material dispensing or writing system specifically configured for three dimensional workpieces.